Tempted
by BVBotaku
Summary: Phan. Set during "how to make British pancakes". Phil is always being tempted by Dan and his boxers, but while filming a video, he finally snaps.


"Step one- sift the flour and salt into a large mixing bowl."  
'God how he's leaning against the counter.'  
"Uh how exciting, am I gonna muff this up? Uuhh!"  
'you have no fucking idea how that affects me'  
"Then began whisking the eggs, any whisk will do."  
'Fuck his boxers cling so tightly to his arse'  
"Melt the butter, melt, melt the butter."  
'God how he shakes his arse'  
"Melt the butter yea."  
He couldn't take it anymore, he snapped. Phil pushed Dan up against the wall, pinning his wrists by his head, and kissed him passionately.  
"God you have no idea how much you fucking tempt me, you with that amazing arse." Phil passionately kissed him again, this time taking one of his hands and firmly squeezing said arse, leaving one of Dan's arms unpinned (not that either of them noticed) "God you're so fucking sexy." Phil leaned down to nip and kiss at his neck. "Phil.." Dan softly murmured. Phil froze, as if just a simple name had broken a spell, and in a way it had.

Phil looked up slowly "I-I..I'm sorry!" he said before swiftly fleeing to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Dan was still leaning against the wall, his head tilted back and his hands beside his head. His mind still hasn't comprehended what had just happened, or why it ended so quickly.

When his mind finally caught up he pushed himself from the wall and creeped to Phil's bedroom. He only contemplated knocking for a few seconds before slowly opening the door. Phil had his back to the headboard, his knees to his chest and his head in his hands. Dan could see the little tremors running through Phil's body, and could hear the sniffles as he cried.

Dan walked over to stand by the bed "Phil." Phil slowly looked up "Dan." He said with a hint of despair. Dan looked at his best friend, at how scared he was that he had messed up their friendship. Dan crawled on the bed and knelt in front of him "so you said my arse was amazing, and that I was sexy," Phil whimpered at the sound of his own words "then why'd you stop?". Phil looked up in surprise. Dan smiled softly and wiped the tears off his face "Do you not want to touch me anymore?" He faked a pout. "No! I mean no, that's not it." Phil looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. Dan took Phil's hands and maneuvered then to rest on his arse. "Then touch me Phil." He adjusted Phil's legs so they were on either side of him. He was now on his knees with his hands on Phil's chest and his mouth close to Phil's ear "please Phil." He almost moaned.  
Phil lightly squeezed his backside, reveling in the little sound it drove out of Dan. He then began to kneed his arse, dragging more sounds out of Dan as he began to thrust into the hands on his rear.

They were both half hard by now, which Dan noticed, taking one hand and sliding it down Phil's chest to his hips, stopping at his waistband. Dan looked up at Phil who was biting his lip nervously, making Dan take his other hand and caress Phil's cheek. "If I do anything you don't want or don't like you have to tell me, ok?" Phil nodded clutching the hand on his cheek.

Dan popped the button on Phil's jeans and pulled down the zipper. Phil kissed the palm of the hand that was on his face as Dan pulled his jeans to his knees and then taking the waistband of his boxers in his teeth and pulled them down to his thighs. He grasped the base of his erection in his hand "If you're going to tell me to stop, you better do it now." Phil just shuttered at the warm breath ghosting over his cock.

Dan leaned down and licked the head, making Phil let out a guttural moan. He licked the underside before taking Phil's cock in his mouth and bobbing his head, shallowly at first, then deeper until his nose touched the black curls at the base of his cock and swallowing making Phil's moans turn into screams of his name "Ah Dan! Oh god, so good!" As his other hand let go of his arse to tangle his fingers in Dan's hair. Dan continued bobbing his head until he had just the head in his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks while licking at Phil's slit making him clutch harder at his hair and yell "Fuck Dan so close! Fuck, please!" Dan pulled his mouth off Phil's cock making him groan "Phil.." Phil looked down to see red lips, mussed brown hair (which his fingers were still tangled in) and dilated eyes with just the smallest amount of brown 'Fuck he's so sexy.' "Phil, I want you to fuck my mouth." Phil let out a strangled moan at the sound of Dan's low and slightly scratchy voice. Dan looked up at hearing that sound to see his best friend's wide and dark eyes with the barest amount of blue, his red face, his lips slightly open as he pants, one of his hands clutched to his face in Phil's, and that perfect fringe messed up 'gorgeous'. He took Phil's cock back in his mouth and let his head be controlled by the tugging on his hair.  
'God his cock in my mouth, his fingers in my hair, the sound of his moans, knowing I'm the one doing that to him god' Dan moaned sending vibrations down Phil's cock, making Phil push down his head as Dan involuntarily swallows, making Phil arch up and scream "fuck Dan I'm cumming!" As he shot cum down his throat.

Phil laid there boneless as Dan let his cock slip from his mouth and tuck it back into Phil's boxers. He crawled up Phil's body to kiss him deeply, licking at his lips as Phil granted him entrance, gliding his tongue into Phil's warm mouth. They pulled back and smiled at each other before Phil suddenly flipped him over and smiled at him mischievously "your turn.". He grasped Dans hard cock through his jeans making him let out a moan "Phil" he moaned softly. "Can I touch you Dan?" Phil softly moaned into Dan's ear.  
"God yes, where was this boldness five minutes ago?"  
"In your mouth."  
"Fuck that's hot."  
Phil squeezed his cock again making him let out a strangled groan "please, Phil!" Phil decided to quit teasing him and pulled his skinny jeans off by the belt loops. ( not like they were of use anyway)

Phil leaned back and looked at Dan sprawled out on his bed in just his sonic boxers and orange shirt, clutching at the comforter and looking up at him with lust filled eyes "Phil hurry up" he practically whined, squirming under Phil's gaze. Phil took the hem of Dan's shirt and pulled it up, getting Dan to take it off "so sexy" Phil murmured while running his hands over his Dan's chest and torso, making him shudder. "Phil!" Dan wined bucking his hips up. "Ok, ok." Phil squeezed his cock making him gasp, then started rubbing him through his boxers, as Dan let out a jumble of moans and babbling " oh god Phil, feels good, touch me more, fuck yes, please oh my god!" Phil grabbed Dan's waistband and pulled down his boxers, exposing his cock, already dripping precum from the slit.  
He grasped the base of his erection and slowly started to stroke it, using his precum as lubrication, making Dan buck his hips "Phil quit-quit teasing!" Phil stated to stroke faster, using his thumb to stroke the head and spreading the precum, twisting his hand as he stroked, drawing out Dan's moans. He took his mouth and latched on to dans left nipple, licking and sucking it, making Dan clutch his head to his chest "Fuck, Phil!" Phil lightly bit down making Dan gasp and shudder. Phil switch nipples doing the same. Felling Dan shudder under him, he took his other hand and lightly held Dan's balls, feeling then tighten, he knew Dan was close. He sped up his hand, lightly stroked his balls, as he licked and sucked at his nipple, before finally Dan arched up and shuddered, mouth opened in a silent scream as he came over Phil's hand, and his own chest.

Phil laid down beside Dan, resting his head on his shoulder, waiting for him to come out of his high. When he did do, he turned on his side and wrapped his arm around Phil's waist going to pull him close before Phil stopped him "Wait, we haven't finished the video, I need this shirt and if it has your cum on it it would be suspicious." He unbuttoned his shirt and shook it off before leaning in to Dan as he pulled him against his chest.

They laid there in comfortable silence before "hey Dan," "yea Phil?" "We didn't turn off the stove." They jumped out of the bed, Phil tripping as Dan raced to the kitchen to turn off the stove "aww theres burnt butter on it now!"..."Phil?" Dan looked around before going back to the bedroom to find Phil laying on the floor, jeans around his knees "...I tripped." Dan burst into laughter before helping Phil up. After Phil fixed his jeans Dan wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close  
"Dan?"  
"Yeah Phil?"  
"I was wondering what-what this meant for us."  
Dan thought for a minute, before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead.  
"Anything you want it to." 


End file.
